Naruto of the Moon Demon Company
by Aspiringwriter17
Summary: Naruto wasn't as dumb as everyone thought he was, but before he could show them his true power, he vanished. Now, he's in a world where vampires and monsters rule. Will he be able to help his friends survive from their enemies, and even...their allies? And what's this about multiple crossovers? Powerful/Naruto/Rina/CanonCast. I do not own Seraph of the End or the cover image
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. If you have never seen the anime "Owari no Seraph" or "Seraph of the End" I highly recommend it. It's really good and I am saddened to see most of the stories are pairing Yuichiro and Mika. Anyway, I hope you all like this new story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Seraph of the End. I will not post this on every chapter so this is the overall disclaimer.

"Talk"

'Think'

 _Action_

" **Demon Speak"**

"SASUKEEEEE!" a twelve year old blonde boy with whisker marks on his cheeks screamed as he thrusted his hand that had one of his most infamous jutsu, the Rasengan. He was also covered in the first stage of his Jinchuuriki Cloak that was in the form of a fox.

"NARUTOOOO!" a boy with black hair and eyes that was using the curse mark from Orochimaru to augment his abilities as well as change his appearance to make his skin grey and form hand-style wings from his back. To finish this appearance was his 3-tomoe Sharingan as well as a super charged Chidori in his right hand.

Naruto Uzumaki, known as the number 1 knuckleheaded ninja, was an orphan who put his friends before everything else and was the most determined ninja in the village. He rose from being a no-name orphan and pariah of the village to being able to keep up with the best Genin of their year. Though him being a knucklehead was all an act. He was actually as strong, if not stronger, than a well-seasoned Chunin. Though his attitude towards his friends was all real. The reason he didn't show it was because Iruka had always emphasized deception during the academy.

Sasuke Uchiha, the village golden boy who got everything handed to him just for being alive. He started to despise everything after his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, massacred his entire clan save for Sasuke. While everything was inferior to him, he saw Naruto as a brother and a rival. He noticed his rise in power but thought of it as a challenge and gladly accepted.

Naruto, as well as some of his friends were on a mission to capture and bring Sasuke back to the Hidden Leaf Village of the Land of Fire. Naruto was the only one to make it all the way to Sasuke. Sasuke was leaving to go to Orochimaru so that he could gain enough power to kill Itachi.

Now, they were fighting so that they could each try and fulfill their wants, one for power, the other for friendship.

In the next moment, the two powerful jutsu collided and formed a huge sphere of pure energy Sasuke, who had enhanced sight was blinded by the sudden light show. Naruto, on the other hand, just squinted and was able to make out what looked like a tear in the air where their jutsu had collided.

Seeing that they were going to be sucked into the tear, Naruto pushed Sasuke away, sacrificing himself to save the only person who could understand his pain.

Sasuke, feeling himself falling through the air, opened his eyes to see Naruto being sucked into the tear with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face, showing that he was happy to help his friend.

Seeing his first friend sacrifice himself for him, made Sasuke start to tear up. That was when he felt the sudden impact with the ground and lost conscience.

That was the scene that Kakashi Hatake, the two boy's sensei, came upon. With tears in his eye, Kakashi picked up Sasuke and made his way back to Konoha, dreading the report to Tsunade about everyone's favorite blonde.

(Unknown Location)

-Timeskip: 12 hours later-

"Ahh, what hit me?" Naruto asked no-one as he sat up and rubbed his head. When his vision cleared he saw that he was surrounded by a group of kids all looking from 5-10 years old. Narrowing his eyes, he asked, "Where am I and who are you?"

A kid with black hair and green eyes came forward with narrowed eyes, "You're the one who showed up out of nowhere, why don't you tell us who you are." He said, trying to be intimidating.

"Now, Yu, he seems dazed and confused, he probably doesn't even know who he is. And I doubt he would purposefully come here of all places." Another kid stepped forward, this one with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked to be the one to calm the now named 'Yu'.

"You're way to trusting Mika; he could be a spy working for the blood suckers. He could be a blood sucker himself." Yu spoke, never taking his eyes off of Naruto.

"Hey! Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Naruto yelled indignantly with a huff.

"Sorry, we're just discussing what to make of all of this." Mika replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, can you tell me where we are, as I already picked up your names." Naruto said as he got serious.

"We're in a Vampire base where Vampires kidnapped children under the age of 14. They now use us as livestock so that they can continue to live at the cost of said children." Yu explained.

"Why that specific age?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Because anyone over that age died from the widespread disease. The Vampires used this opportunity to kidnap all of the kids they could." Mika continued for Yu.

"Why didn't anyone fight back? I mean, you could've fought back with what you all learned from the academy." Naruto asked, even more confused.

"What could school teach us about fighting?" Mika asked, mimicking Naruto's confusion.

Standing up, Naruto expressed his confusion, "What are you talking about, that's practically all they teach you."

"No, they teach you math, science, history, and other such things." Yu almost yelled, showing his agitation.

"Wait," you could see the gears turning in Naruto's head. "Where did you live before you were captured?"

"In Japan, we all lived in the Hyakuya Orphanage." Mika answered, not seeing the reason for the sudden question.

"Can you please name all of the major powers of the world?" Naruto asked, testing a theory.

"Well…, there's North America, Europe, Japan, and China are the main ones I can think of. Why?" Mika recited, raising his eyebrow when he saw Naruto's eyes widen.

"I see, that is a problem." Naruto says as he takes on a thinking pose.

" **Hey, kid. We need to talk."** Naruto heard a voice in his head.

" _Kyuubi?"_ Naruto thought.

" **Correct. And as you were thinking, we are no longer in the Elemental Nations. This world is much more developed and fucked up than our old world. Everything they've said is correct although the disease they spoke about is no longer around and they have a new government in place."**

" _How do you know all of this?"_ Naruto asked.

" **I was storing a butt-load of chakra back and was building up pressure to hopefully break the seal and escape, but when we arrived I decided to spread it throughout this new world to learn more about it so that we can survive. You're welcome."** Kyuubi explained.

" _I see, thank you for that. Do you have any idea how to get back?"_ Naruto asked his tenant.

" **Not at the moment, but that is the least of your worries right now. You need to escape and get stronger before we try and attempt anything as interdimensional travel is very dangerous. You should count yourself lucky you survived this time unharmed."**

" _Right, thank you."_ And with that he cut the conversation to focus back on the outside world.

"I understand now, thank you. Now, has anyone tried escaping before?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"Ummm, a couple of people but they were killed or recaptured before they got far." Yu answered, flinching at the memory.

"Ok, next, how strong would you say these Vampires are?" Naruto asked, trying to get as much information as possible.

"I don't know, at least as strong and fast as 10 men." Mika answered this one.

"I see, last question, how many would you say are here?" Naruto asked his last question, never leaving his thinking pose.

"More than an army's worth and then some." Mika replied.

"Ok, first of all, you all need training. While I train you all, I will sneak around the base to see if I can find anything useful to us. But for tonight everyone needs to get to sleep." Naruto said, already formulating a plan in order to get everyone out alive.

"Wait, you're going to try and help us escape? What about the disease?" Yu asked incredulously.

"Yep, and you don't have to worry about that. The disease is gone." Naruto said with a big smile.

"How do you know?" Mika asked.

"Just trust me, they've created a new government and a new force to fight the vamps. When we escape, we can go there and help with the fighting force." Naruto said, "Now, get to sleep everyone, we start training tomorrow."

-Timeskip: The next day-

"Ok now that introductions are over and everyone has eaten, we will start to train each of you individually." Naruto said as they all met in a field away from the buildings but still within the base perimeters.

"How are you going to train all of us individually and actually make any progress in the little time we have each day?" Akane Hyakuya asked.

"Oh, that's easy. **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " With that, 10 perfect clones of Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke. "Each of you pair up with a clone and they will see what each of you need to work on most and what are your biggest strengths and how to bring those strengths to their optimal performance." Naruto explained before taking note of their surprised expressions.

"Oh, right, you have no what these things are. These are solid imitations of myself which can think for themselves and anything they learn while 'alive' will transfer back to me when they dispel. Now, you all have your jobs, pair up and get to work while I go and train." He explained before moving a good bit away but still able to see the group.

"Ok, ready to get started?" Naruto asked to the thin air.

" **Yea, but the question is… are you?"** Kyuubi asked with a sadistic grin on his maw, not that his jailor could see.

Hey again, hope you liked the first chapter of my new story. Again, if you haven't watched Owari no Seraph, you definitely should. I will see you all in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damnit, why did this have to happen now of all times?" Naruto said as he punched the concrete wall of his holding cell. You see, after 2 months of training his hardest and training the orphans he had met on his first day in this new world, the vamps sensed the Kyuubi's energy signature when Naruto had tried to channel his chakra without the anger and malice.

They had immediately come and taken Naruto to a holding cell so that they could discuss what they were going to do with him and how he got here. The rest of the kids were punished and forced to do double the work they usually had to do.

The timing was terrible because they were about to put their escape plan into action. Naruto had instructed Mika to get as close as he could to the vamps in charge in the 2 months they had before their training was complete. Mika was about to put their plan into action by stealing one of their maps so that they could cross reference it with the one that Naruto created by the use of his clones, as well as a gun from their armory for extra protection.

That all went down the drain when Naruto tried to use Kyuubi's chakra. He had kicked himself when he looked back on that moment, which was an idiotic move on his part. He was just glad that he had gotten all of their training done before he was grabbed and that all they had to do was to follow the plan and escape.

"Hey, Naruto! Are you ready to get out of here!?" Naruto heard the familiar voice of Yu outside of his door.

Naruto quickly got up and went to his door to see all of the kids outside of his cell with their map and a gun.

"What are you guys doing here? You should've just gone to the exit instead of wasting your time coming here." Naruto chastised halfheartedly with a smile on his face.

"We couldn't just leave our friend behind. And plus, we need you to help protect us from the bloodsuckers." Yu jested with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah, we all know you wouldn't be able to go up against a vamp, scrawny arms." Naruto jested back to his friend before seeing the door open. "What, how did you…?"

"I stole the key when I was getting everything else. You think you could leave a clone, just in case they come around to check on the prisoner." Mika suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing. Now, let's get to the exit before they figure out we're gone." Naruto said before leading his group towards the exit after leaving a Shadow Clone in his place.

After a couple of minutes of running, they came upon an all-white room with a large doorway on top of a small platform that was about 13 steps up.

"Ok, we're almost out of here. Everyone go on ahead of me, I'll cover you all from the back." Naruto said as he slowed down and let his friends ahead of him.

When the group was about a yard from the bottom of the stairs, a vampire who wore long black boots with gold buttons along the side, over white pant; as a top, he wore a white long sleeved shirt with dark grey diamonds down the right side of it. He also wore a white cape with black shoulder pads with a red bow tie.

Time seemed to slow down for Naruto as he saw the vampire go to attack Akane. Naruto pushed chakra through his legs and kicked the bloodsucker away just in the nick of time. When the vampire got done rolling from the kick, he got up and dusted himself off.

"Hmm, I've never seen a human move so fast, and that kind of tickled a little. Ah, you're the brat who has that weird energy source in your body. I see, you use that energy to augment your body to make yourself stronger and faster. Ah, where are my manners? My name is Ferid Bathory, I am the seventh progenitor. Mika, how could you betray me like this, I thought we were friends." Ferid said in mock hurt.

"Listen buddy, why don't you just let us leave and act like you never saw us here and go about your life. You don't need all of these kids to feed these bloodsuckers." Naruto said, trying to reason with the vamp while trying to think of a plan of attack.

"Yeah, no. You see, we do need all of you kids because, what would we do if we accidentally killed some of the kids? What would we do then?" the vamp asked with a smile on his face.

"Listen asshole, what makes you think you can just ruin people's lives? How would you feel if you were in our shoes." Naruto asked.

"Oh, that doesn't matter because I am stronger than you. So, do you want to go back to your rooms or do you all want to die?" the bastard bloodsucker asked as he fixed his glove.

"Ok, you guys, you all go to the door while I hold him off." Naruto said as he got a kunai out of a seal on his arm.

"What, no! We're not going to leave you to fight a vamp all by yourself!" Yu screamed at his friend.

"You guys aren't ready to fight a full on vamp, let alone a progenitor. Hell, I'm not sure I am yet, but I think I can hold him off long enough to let you all escape. Don't worry, I don't plan to die here today. I will see you guys on the other side." Naruto said as he charged the bloodsucker with his kunai in hand.

When Naruto reached the vampire, he thrust his knife at the vamp's midsection. Before the blade could reach his opponent's body, the vamp dodged and palm-hand Naruto's chest to send him rolling back.

After a couple of rolls, Naruto jumped up to see the bloodsucker rushing at him. They exchanged blows for what seemed to be a minute before Naruto finally cut Ferid on his cheek. After that, time seemed to slow down before Ferid launched a punch to Naruto's stomach.

With the wind knocked out of him, Naruto wasn't prepared to defend when Ferid kneed him in the face when Naruto buckled over. Ferid then preceded to beat the ever living crap out of our blonde protagonist.

Ferid, when he saw the kids approaching the door, stopped and dashed after the orphans. What proceeded next can only be described as the most painful moment in Naruto's life. Watching all of his friends since coming to this world be killed while he laid on the ground not being able to do anything, killed him inside. It was worse than all of the beatings he's endured, all of the people shitting on his dream, even when Sasuke shoved a Chidori into his chest. No, none of that even came close to this pain.

Ferid spent the next minute brutally murdering Naruto's friends. That is, until Mika ran at him with the pistol trying to kill the bastard, but when he got close enough, Ferid jabbed Mika through the chest and cut his arm off at his shoulder.

"Run, Yu, Naruto." Mika whispered.

Yu then picked up the pistol from the ground and tried to shoot the bloodsucker in the head, only to be knocked away. Ferid then let Mika slide off of his arm, and was about to finish Yu off before he stopped when he felt a malevolent presence in the air.

"You bastard! How dare you kill my family! I'll kill you, you asshole!" Naruto said as he was covered in a red, malice-filled chakra shroud with two chakra tails waving behind him.

"Hmm, so this is the presence we felt a week ago which led us to you. I was wondering if that was a one-time thing or not. Is this your power or is this artificial?" Ferid asked before his arm was cut off suddenly.

Naruto appeared behind the vampire with the bastard's arm in his hand. You could tell he wasn't in a talking mood by the rage-filled face he was making.

The Jinchuuriki then turned and rushed at the vampire again. Being a little more prepared this time, Ferid dodged and tried to grab Naruto, only for his hand to be severely burned, causing him to recoil. This gave Naruto enough time to turn and punch the vampire in his face, sending him across the room, unconscious.

Naruto, with the chakra shroud receding, walked over to Yu to notice that he was trying to bring Mika with him up the stairs, only for Mika to push him away and turned to Naruto to address them both.

"You guys need to go. Leave me you idiots!" Mika said.

"No, I'm not leaving, I've finally got a family!" Yu said with tears in his eyes.

"Go! Live for us and make new friends, both of you. So…go…please." Mika pleaded while crying.

Naruto, while crying, grabbed Yu's hand and pulled him up the stairs. They then ran through the door and down a tunnel. After a minute, they both let out a huge yell as a way to vent a little of the pain they felt.

-With Mika-

"That's the first time they ever called us family." Mika said to himself as he closed his eyes and let lose a sigh of happiness that his brothers in all but blood were alive and would get to live the life they all wanted to have. He just hoped that Naruto would keep Yu out of trouble and make him make some friends.

-Back with Naruto and Yu-

The two brothers continued to run, even when the environment changed from a tunnel to a snowy forest. They both fell when the ground suddenly came to a decline and they rolled down the hill, only to get up instantly and continue to run until they came to a ridge overlooking the rest of the forest.

"So the prophecy was true, it was for-told that we would come into contact with one of the test subjects from Hyakuya labs. But who is the other one? Anyway, how would you both like to rid this world of the vampire race?" said an unfamiliar voice from behind them.

They turned to see a man in a hooded black jacket with red accents along the side and two columns of golden buttons. He also wore black pants and a katana looking sword at his waist and white gloves. He also had two women behind him wearing the same uniform as the man.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the test subject part of this man's speech but Yu just walked forward and tackled the guy in a hug as he cried out, "I'll do whatever it takes, as long as I get to kill every single one of them."

Naruto, still not trusting this man and his crew, just nodded from where he was standing while keeping an eye on Yu.

XX End XX

Ello everyone, I hope you all liked this chapter. It was kinda short and I'm sorry for that but I didn't know what to do after this as the next time it shows Yu was a couple of years later. So I figured just end it here and make the next chapter longer. Anyway, until next time, Seeya!

P.S.- I still need some ideas for Naruto's unique Kagune for Naruto, Beyond Kami.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, hope your day is good. I'm coming at you with another chapter; sorry it took longer than usual. Anyway, this chapter will start off at about the same time as Episode 2 of the anime. Also, I would love to hear anyone's suggestions about Naruto's weapon. Ok, please enjoy.

XX Start XX

"You know, I never tire of this view." Naruto said as he took in the sight in front of him.

"Yeah, something I've wanted to see for a long time and now we can see it whenever we want." Yu said as he lifted his chin with his eyes closed to take in the breeze and the atmosphere around him.

The view that the two teenagers were enjoying was one that many would only dream of seeing. They were atop of a mountain looking over Tokyo. The soft breeze in combination with the view and the forest behind them made it one hell of relaxing spot.

It had been 4 years since they had escaped the clutches of the damned blood-suckers. 4 years since their family had sacrificed themselves so that Naruto and Yu could live. They had not forgotten their sacrifice, nor had they forgotten their promise to not stop until every single vampire was dead. 4 years since Guren Ichinose and his squad had found them and promised he would help them in their goal.

Checking his watch, Naruto sighed as he saw that it was time to head back. They still had to attend school, much to Yu's chagrin. You see, they had each promised Guren something in return for getting training to become powerful. Yu had to make friends while Naruto had to keep Yu out of trouble and make Yu as strong as he could before the time limit.

Naruto had kept up his promises as he had trained Yu and himself after school every day as well as calm Yu down whenever he looked to be getting a hot head, usually by smacking the back of his head.

Yu, on the other hand, has yet to make any friends. Naruto guessed that he blames himself for their family's murder and believes that friends would slow him down or get in his way, other than Naruto of course.

That doesn't mean that Naruto hasn't tried to set Yu up with anyone, but everyone he tries either thinks he's a delinquent or that he just doesn't care enough to try and make the friendship work. Although, the latter was correct. Yu would always push people away and act like he was wasting his time at school, instead of fighting vamps. Naruto training him didn't help that fact.

"*sigh* well, let's get going, don't want to be late to school." Naruto said as he stood up and grabbed his bag. Now that he was standing up you could clearly see his outfit. Naruto stood at an impressive 6'2, wearing a grey shirt and pants with black buttons with the top two unbuttoned to show his white dress shirt undershirt. He also had dark orange stripes on the collar. (Think Yu's outfit but with orange on the collar).

Yu sighed dejectedly. "I still don't see why we're wasting our time taking classes when we could be well on our way to completing our goal."

"We're doing this so that we can know everything we need to know about fighting vamps so that we will be ready for anything they have to throw at us." Naruto said sagely.

"Yeah, yeah, but what does math have to do with fighting vamps?" Yu asked skeptically.

"Yu, what do you think you are going to after we complete our goal?" Naruto asked after a moment's hesitation.

Yu took a moment to think before replying. "I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead."

"Exactly, the teachers are preparing us for what we will do after this whole war is over." Naruto explained as Yu got up from his seated position.

"Whatever, I just don't see why Guren's making me have to make friends before my suspension is up." Yu said with a huff as he and Naruto began their trek down the mountain.

You see, earlier that week, Yu had been on patrol duty and, after being given an express order to stay out of the combat zone, charged in and killed one of the Four Horseman of John. Yu was immediately put on suspension until he could make one friend and start cooperating. Naruto was just tagging along because he had to keep Yu out of trouble.

"Maybe if you started cooperating with your side of the agreement, you could be fighting the vamps by now. But, no; someone has to be all anti-social and growl every time someone tries to be somewhat nice to you." Naruto berated.

"Yeah, whatever. Friends in high school will only slow me down. I don't need some wimpy kid following me around and getting himself killed." Yu retorted.

"But, that wouldn't happen if you helped them build up their confidence and invite them to train with us. That would solve all of your problems." Naruto stated with a roll of his eyes. Really, Yu could be so melodramatic.

"*sigh* why do you have the answer to every problem I throw at you?" Yu asked with a sigh of defeat.

"I'm amazing, that's why." Naruto answered with a smirk.

"Whatever." With that, the walk to school was taken in silence.

After a couple of minutes of walking, the duo came upon a big building with many floors. This place is where they have been spending their weekdays for the last year and a half (made up time frame). This is the Second Shibuya High School.

The two brothers walked to their classroom and sat in their seats, with Yu sitting in front of a purple haired girl while Naruto sat in the seat next to him. Not even a full minute later, the bell rang and the teacher started the lesson.

 _Half an Hour Later:_

After about a half an hour of class, the purple haired girl poked Yu in the back to show him something written on her notebook.

' _Start cooperating or I will report to command to extend your suspension. Get off your ass and make a friend.'_

After that, they had whispered to each other over the remainder of the class. Afterwards, the girl, Shinoa Hīragi, told Yu that she was his Army Surveillance Officer, and that she would report any violation of the rules of the agreement between them and Guren.

Before they could continue to converse, they all noticed that there was a kid their age with brown hair and dark green eyes getting pushed around by three bullies.

"Come on; just give us some money so that we can go get some snacks. You wouldn't want your friends to go hungry, would you?" The bully asked with a sneer.

Yu clenched his fist before going to confront the bullies. Shinoa was about to say something before someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Naruto with a smile on his face as he looked towards where Yu was walking.

"You do realize that if he fights those kids, his suspension will only get longer." Shinoa said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just look, he isn't fighting. And this could be an opportunity for him to make a new friend." True to his words, when Shinoa turned back around she saw Yu dodge all of the punches that the bullies were throwing while his hands stayed where they were, one in his pocket, the other holding his school bag.

When they were all tired, Yu walked through them until he reached the victim. He then reached down with his free hand to offer the kid help up.

"You ok?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, thank you. That was amazing, how did you do all of that? Oh, I'm Yoichi Saotome, by the way." the kid, now named Yoichi, jumbled over his words in his excitement.

"My name is Yuichiro Hyakuya. And I did that because I have been training to handle things a lot worse than a couple of bullies." He said, introducing himself with a smile.

"Told ya." Naruto said with a smirk as he let go of Shinoa's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get cocky. What have you been teaching him anyway?" Shinoa asked, curious as to how Naruto, one of the most cryptic people she had ever met, turned a civilian like Yu into someone who could dodge punches from three people at once.

"Oh, you know, the basics: weight lifting, running, dodging and agility training, push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, and quite a bit of swordsmanship. I increase his quota every other day, so as to not let him get used to it and complacent." Naruto summarized.

"Jeez, that's a little bit much for a civilian, don't you think?" Shinoa asked, surprised at the level at which he was taking his training.

"Maybe, but you can't deny the results." Naruto said with a smile, thinking back on how hard the training was. "He has an intense desire to avenge his family; you just have to know how to channel that energy into something productive."

"Hm, you could be a teacher or even a commander someday." Shinoa stated with an impressed look.

"Maybe, you never know what could happen in the years to come. I might even be able to have my own squad." Naruto contemplated.

"Maybe." Was all the reply he got before Yu came back to them to introduce his new friend, "Guys, this is Yoichi. Yoichi, this is my brother, Naruto, and friend, Shinoa." Yu introduced.

"Hey." Naruto and Shinoa said together.

"How do you do? It's nice to meet you." Yoichi said with a bow.

"Oh, no need to be so formal. It's nice to meet you too." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

Before they could make another move, they all heard an explosion come from one of the building on the campus. Everyone looked up to see fire and smoke coming from a floor about 5 stories high.

"What the hell!" Yu yelled before the intercom system kicked in.

" _Emergency, please evacuate the premises. Two vampires have escaped from a nearby research facility. I repeat, please evacuate the campus, immediately."_

"Ok, you guys go on ahead while I call the Moon Demon Company." Shinoa said calmly.

"What? No! They could take too long. Naruto and I will hold them off until they get here. C'mon Naruto!" Yu yelled as he started running in the direction of the explosion.

Naruto just sighed with a smile as he took off after him.

"Wha- no! Stop! You are not qualified to handle a vampire, let alone two! You'll only get yourselves killed!" Shinoa yelled, trying to talk some sense into the duo that had already left.

-With Naruto-

Naruto ran to the door that he saw Yu enter to see him pull out his sword and engage a female vampire with long pink hair, elfish ears, and red eyes. As they fought, Naruto surveyed the room to see another vampire that had brown, scruffy hair, striking purple eyes, and a beard that hasn't been shaven in years.

"Looks like you're my opponent now." Naruto said while cracking his neck and knuckles.

"Let's make this quick so that I can get back to my meal." The vampire said lazily as he stood up to his full 6'2" height.

"Humans are not meals. Maybe if you all weren't so adamant about taking something you could've just asked for, we might have been able to work out a treaty. Oh, well. Let's get this started." Naruto sighed.

"Sure, like humans would just give up their blood. Stop telling fairy tales." The vamp growled out as he extended his claws.

"There is a thing such as blood drives. We could've worked out a deal where we give you blood, you give us something in return… anyway, it's too late for that now, so let's stop talking and finish this quickly." Not waiting for a reply, the blond warrior took out his sword before rushing towards his opponent.

When Naruto finally reached his opponent, they clashed, sword against nails, before pushing away from each other. This continued for three more clashes before, on the third clash, Naruto swept his opponent's feet out from under him and slashing upwards to cut his side.

The vamp jumped back while holding his side before looking down at it, only for it to heal one second later. Naruto took this time to check on Yu to see him holding his own against the female vampire.

Naruto suddenly looked out of the window only to see an empty courtyard.

"Well, let's wrap this up now. I have to turn in my report and I'm sure my supervisor would like not to be kept waiting."

"Wha-" was all the vamp got out before he was bent over where his stomach would have been if a foot hadn't sent it a few feet back.

Naruto proceeded to pummel the vamp by just using his Taijutsu; granted it was chakra enhanced Taijutsu, but that's beside the point.

After the beat down, Naruto stood over the broken body beneath him, about to cut off his head with his sword that, until now, was sheathed at his side.

"Sorry it had to be this way, but I cannot allow you to hurt any of the people in your fury." Naruto said as he channeled wind chakra through his sword.

"That human sword can't kill me, you idiotic meat sa-aghck!" He was cut off from continuing his insult by a blade of wind slicing him down the middle. The strange thing was that the blade had a bit of red in it too.

Naruto sighed before sheathing his sword back to his side. Just after the blade was secured, a window near where Yu was last seen fighting his opponent shattered. Naruto jerked his head to the direction of the sound, only to see Yu and the vampire fall through the glass into the open air.

-With Yu (Five minutes earlier)-

Yu rushed into the room where he heard the commotion coming from, only to see a pink haired, female vampire about to suck the blood out of one of the girls from his year.

Thinking quick, Yu rushed the blood-sucker and shoulder-bashed her off of the girl. This only seemed to aggravate the vamp as she immediately jumped to see the meal who just volunteered to be her main course.

"Stay out of the way, livestock. You will get your turn to be of use to the vampire race." She spoke, already forming her hand as a pseudo blade with the help of her nails.

"I will not allow you to hurt any of these people, you monster! Just go back to the hell that you crawled out of!" Yu yelled as he rushed the demon and started slicing at her while also dodging and blocking the counter-attacks.

It took a few seconds before the first injury was inflicted, and, to the surprise of the blood-sucker, it was inflicted by Yu.

Seeing his opponent in momentary shock caused Yu to rush forward to press his advantage. As the vampire could not retreat to heal, it had to dodge by twisting her body, which was only useful in reopening her wound whenever it was close to healing. In this mess, she was also getting a few more slashes across her body and clothes.

Yu, continuing to press his advantage, did not notice that he had overextended in his last thrust and was sent back by a kick to the face.

Standing up, Yu saw that the vampire was keeping her distance in order to recover from her wound.

" _Damn, all that work down the drain."_ Yu thought in irritation before he noticed the girl was still laying, unconscious, on the desk. He then noticed Yamanaka, the bully from before in the corner of the room.

"Yamanaka, hurry up and take that girl out of here! Are you a soldier candidate or not!" Yu yelled to knock the sense into the boy.

"I'm not! I was just lying to get people to respect and fear." Yamanaka yelled in fright.

"That doesn't matter right now! Get her out of here, now!" Yu yelled again before turning his attention back to his foe.

" _Crap."_ To his chagrin, the blood-sucker was fully healed and already rushing at him.

They continued their exchange from earlier, but this time, it was Yu who was on the defensive. Just as he was about to counter-attack, he was forced to dodge a broken piece of metal used as a weapon by the vampire.

As they were separated, the vampire growled before speaking in a low growl. "Know your place, livestock. I don't like to play with my food!" with that, she jumped towards Yu with the intent to pin him to the ground.

She started with a jab with the piece of metal before letting go of the pseudo weapon as Yu was already in the motion to parry it. The female vampire used this distraction as a way to tackle Yu to the ground before hovering over him, getting ready for the final blow…that is until Yoichi tackled her off of Yu and rolled until he was on top of her.

"Hyakuya, are you okay?" Yoichi asked as he took his attention off of the vampire.

"Yoichi?" Yu asked in shock.

"Insolent brat, know your place!" with that, the vampire lunged at Yoichi with her knife-hand.

She only got so far before her hand met metal as Yu had blocked her attack with his sword.

"What is with you insects? You just keep crawling out of the walls! Get out of my way!" with that yell, she grabbed Yu's shirt and pushed him towards the window and, with a final yell, they both fell through the air to the ground five stories below.

They fell through trees with Yu acting as the barricade for the vampire until about 5 ft. above the ground, where Yu switched their positions to where the vamp hit the ground first. What she didn't count on was his sword through her stomach.

"Idiot, human made swords can't kill me." She said with a growl as it still hurt a bit.

"I know, but I don't have to kill you. He does." Yu said as he jumped back.

"Who doe-aghck!" she looked down to see a black blade sticking out of her chest. She then looked back to see Guren holding the offending sword hilt. "Wha… how did you get a demon sword?!"

"Just shut your mouth, you're pathetic." Guren said before he swiped his sword out of her body to cut her in half. Her separate halves then burned away into ash.

"You should've waited for us to arrive. How did you plan to kill it with a normal sword and no enchantment?" Guren spoke to Yu in a scolding tone.

"I had it handled. The only reason we went out that window is because I knew you were here and that you had a way to kill the blood-sucker. Though, you did take your sweet time." Yu retorted.

"Yeah, well, you did do good work today. If it weren't for you and Naruto, there could've been a lot more casualties and destruction. Speaking of the little ninja, where is he? Don't tell me he couldn't even handle a low-level vamp like these two." Guren teased.

"Nah, I had him handled. Even without one of your precious swords, I was able to kill mine." _"Guess chakra does act like enchantments in this world. Well, I'm glad that worked."_ Naruto said, while thinking the last part to himself. It's also noteworthy to point out that Naruto said that while appearing right behind Guren, much to the latter's surprise, if him jumping two feet in the air was any indication.

"Sorry about that Guren, didn't know you scared so easily." Naruto said with an eye smile and a pat on Guren's back. This caused the rest of the Vampire Extermination Squad and the students to laugh at Guren's expense.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. I still don't know how you are able to sneak up on a seasoned veteran like me." Guren said as he eyed the blond suspiciously.

"I guess that's what earned me the nickname 'Ninja', don'tcha think?" Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Hyakuya! Oh my god…I thought you died!" Yoichi yelled as he jumped off of the stairs, only to land wrong and stumble into Yu and land on top of him.

"Who is that?" Guren asked as he eyed the two boys with a raised eyebrow.

"His friend, or his lover. Not sure yet." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Damnit Naruto, I was going to say that!" Shinoa pouted.

"Too bad!" Naruto yelled as he picked Yu up to take him to the hospital.

"Get back here you bastard!" Shinoa yelled as she chased after him.

"Wait! Is he going to be okay?!" Yoichi yelled as he continued the chase train.

"I guess he kept up his end of the deal." Guren sighed with a smile on his face. This brought smiles to his teammates faces.

XX End XX

Hello everyone, just saying, I am sorry this took so long. I hope you are enjoying this story so far, I know I'm having fun writing it. I do have a good idea for Naruto's weapon(s). You didn't read that. Anyway, please tell me your ideas on the future of this story and anything you think I could improve upon. I already know I need to get better at descriptions and I am working on that. Please review and I will see you all next time, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Cursed Gear

Naruto, Yu, and Shinoa were walking down one of the hallways of school just after Yu and Shinoa had a spar on the roof. Yu wanted to test himself against someone with a Cursed Gear, a weapon that can kill vampires, after Shinoa revealed her scythe, Shikama Doji. Although Yu held himself well in the beginning, Shinoa's demon weapon overpowered Yu's conventional sword pretty easily in the end.

As they were walking, two of the kids that were bullying Yoichi, including Yamanaka, chased Yoichi towards them, wanting him to make them his disciples.

After a short explanation, in which Yamanaka told the group that their other friend, Yuuji, went inside the forbidden chamber, a class 1 restricted area, and hasn't come out yet, Shinoa told them that their friend was probably already in custody.

 _Line Break_

Naruto, Yu, Shinoa, and Yoichi were walking down a staircase towards the newly found out shrine which was actually a training room for the vampire extermination squads. They eventually came upon a door that was covered in sealing tags which peaked Naruto's interest.

"If he's in there, then we should probably wait for backup to arrive to help him." Yoichi suggested.

"I need power. We watched our family be murdered by vamps and they've waited long enough for revenge. I'll beat the demon and gain a powerful weapon to enact my revenge on those bloodsuckers." Yu said before opening up the door and walking forward a bit, causing the others to follow, and see Yuuji standing in the middle of a kanji circle with a large ax in hand.

"I'll take that ax if no one has claimed it yet. Come on Naruto!" Yu told Shinoa with a smirk before running down the stairs, ignoring the girls cries for him to stop.

"Well, I better go down there so he doesn't get himself killed. Then I'm gonna beat some common sense into him." Naruto said with a bored stature with his hands in his pockets before walking down the stairs after his brother.

 _With Yu_

"That's a nice ax you have there, hand it over!" he yelled before charging the bully, holding the sword with the dull edge outward.

After a brief interaction, Yu backed off to admire the ax before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, Yu saw Naruto's sadistic smile, the smile he used when training, before speaking.

"I guess I'll have to up your training if you're still running off on your own after getting a big head." That caused Yu to gain a pained look before calming his features.

"But, that's for later. Now let's save this kid and get the demon ax away from him." Naruto said as he took out his own sword.

Nodding, Naruto led the charge this time with Yu coming right after him both holding their swords by their sides.

The possessed Yuuji swung the ax at Naruto, who blocked the attack easily, leaving himself open to Yu's kick to the chest, which knocked the boy away from his weapon.

Seeing the ax now laying on the ground, Yu turned to Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to see if I'm strong enough to achieve my goals. It's just something that I need to do."

Not saying a word, Naruto nodded before taking a couple of steps back to safely observe the show.

Nodding at Naruto's consent, Yu walked up and grabbed the ax's handle and lifted it up.

 _Inside the ax_

Blinking, Yu saw his family, his dead family, sitting at their old dinner table, looking to have been waiting on him to eat.

"Sit down Yu, we were all waiting on you to start eating." Mika said with a smile, motioning to the open seat at the end of the table.

"Yeah, sure. So, what do you want? Do I have to fight you or are we just going to have a nice little dinner?" Yu asked with a smirk.

"Whatever do you mean, Yu? Who are you going to fight?" Akane asked curiously.

"Cut the shit already, demon. I came here to test my strength and you're wasting my time." Yu demanded, slamming his hand on the table.

"I guess that Naruto character really did a number on you if you have forgotten your goal. You were going to kill all the vamps, weren't you? You're going to need power, more than you have right now. Why don't you use some of my power? Take it. Embrace it. Let it help you achieve your dream. Let me help you avenge us, your family." Turning around, Yu saw Mika smirking at him.

Suddenly black energy started seeping from the floor and walls before converging onto Yu. After a couple of moments, Yu was almost completely covered by the foreign energy before he spoke.

"You should just stop embarrassing yourself. Mika would never want me to live a life of revenge and anger. He would want me to be happy and make new friends, and Naruto is helping me with that. He's even making me stronger and getting me ready to fight to avenge my family, without asking for anything in return. I'm even making… friends? I guess you could call them that. So, don't you go wasting your power on me, cause I'm good!" with that declaration, the black energy exploded from his form and the building and his brothers and sisters faded into white.

Yu opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the training room above him before groaning and putting a hand on his forehead to try and sooth his migraine.

"Hmm, so you made it. That's pretty impressive for someone's first time encounter with a demon. To drive a demon out of your mind through just willpower is another point in the right direction." Yu turned to see Shinoa talking to him with a small smile on her face.

"You handled it well. Guren has even allowed us to attend training with the Vampire Extermination Unit starting tomorrow. There we will learn along with the other recruits about teamwork and the need to know stuff about vamps and cursed gear in general." Naruto explained as he leaned against the wall.

At that explanation, Yu yelled in delight at finally being taken seriously, even if it was just classes. All things said and done, Yu was excited for the days to come.

 _Line Brea_

Yu and Naruto were walking across the walkway when Yu yawned and accidently walked into a man with pink hair and glasses who immediately pushed Yu away with a glare.

"Watch where you're going punk." He said, before seeing Yu's glare. "What? You looking for a fight?"

Without waiting for a reply, the pink-haired man punched Yu in the face, sending him into the railing.

"What's your problem, man?!" Yu yelled while clenching his fists.

"Maybe you should learn some respect!" He replied as he grabbed Yu's shirt.

He was about to punch Yu again when the pink-haired man felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning, he saw a blonde-haired man wearing a school uniform with a creepy smile.

"You might want to let him go unless you want me to kick your ass. Guren might have restricted his actions, but he never said anything about me." Naruto said before clenching the pinkette's shoulder, causing him to grimace.

"Whatever." He said as he let go of Yu before walking away.

"Thanks, I really don't want to get another suspension, especially just after starting to be treated as a recruit and not a kid." Yu said as he fixed his shirt.

"No problem, I know of your restrictions and your temper and how they don't mix well. Plus, I've had my fair share of pricks in my life." Naruto said as he gave Yu a smile. "Now, let's get to our first day of vampire slayers training."

"Yeah!" Yu said as his mood brightened again.

 _Classroom_

As they walked into the classroom, they could tell that they were some of the first people to arrive (beaten only by a couple of students and Guren himself, who was asleep at his desk). Seeing as they weren't going to be acknowledged by said teacher, the group of three just chose to take seats in the back row at the same table.

They had to wait for about 15 minutes before class started, and in that time, the pink haired guy that tried to fight Yu from before arrived and tried egging Naruto himself this time.

Feeling unamused by the pinkette's arrogance, Naruto just stood up slowly and looked him straight in his eye and said, "I don't know what your problem is, but you better get your attitude in check if you want to become a soldier. If you don't, then I'll make sure to your stay here will be increasingly uncomfortable."

He must have taken that threat seriously as he walked away and took a seat a few rows from the back, choosing to sit next to a girl that looked as if this was the last place she wanted to be, constantly looking from one person to the next, something Naruto immediately took notice of.

"Ok class, as you have seen, we have a few new students joining us today and for the rest of the year. We have young miss Rina Okumura. Would you please stand and introduce yourself?" Guren asked, finally deciding to start class.

As said student stood up, Naruto noticed that it was the girl from before that looked like she was paranoid about every person in the room. It was at this time that everyone could get a good look at her.

Rina was a slightly pale girl with long, dark blue (almost black) hair that looked like waves as it cascaded down her back, electric blue eyes that spoke of annoyance, and slightly pointed ears. She wore the standard school uniform, though the tie was a bit disheveled, and had some headphones hung around her neck. What really caught Naruto's attention was the red sword sheath she set up against her chair. Well, that and the two-tailed black cat that was laying on her desk.

"*cough* My name is Rina Okumura, I just transferred here yesterday and I look forward to learning with all of you." Rina introduced with a line that sounded like it had been rehearsed. She immediately returned to her seat, though she never stopped looking across the room.

"Ah, ok. Next is Mr. Saotome." Guren said after a quick glance at Rina.

Shaking, Yoichi stood up and introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Yoichi Saotome and I am eager to learn with you all!" seeing as everyone was now looking at him, he quickly sat down with a small blush.

"Next is Mr. Hyakuya." Guren looked even more bored than when he was asleep.

"My name is Yuichiro Hyakuya and whoever was the best befor-gah!" everyone was shocked to see that Naruto had punched Yu in the side before he could go off on his superiority speech, something that got a nod of approval from Guren. "Sorry, I am looking forward to learning with you all as well." He finished with a grimace.

"And Mr. Uzumaki, the savior of our ears from Hyakuya's little speech." Guren said as he smirked at Yu's glare.

Standing up, Naruto noticed that Rina was looking at him strangely, something that caused his interest in the girl to increase.

"Yo, my name in Naruto Uzumaki and I am looking forward to working with all of you and watching as you grow in strength." Naruto said as he smiled and gave everyone a thumbs-up, which got him blushes from almost all of the females, save for Rina and Shinoa, something that Yu noticed and pouted at.

"Well, now that the introductions are out of the way, let's get started, shall we?" with that, Guren began to talk about many things from how teams would be arranged to the events he had planned.

The event that caught everyone's attention was the aptitude test that was to occur tomorrow. They were told nothing other than many officials would be watching and that they should eat a filling breakfast and get a good night's sleep.

After class, Naruto noticed that Rina was the first one out of the classroom, followed closely by the pinkette, whose name they found out to be Shiho Kimizuki.

 _Tomorrow_

As the students came into the designated room, they were surprised to see a colosseum-looking arena.

"Here you will be put into groups of two and will have to work together to fight one of our company's cursed puppets. We do not expect everyone to beat their puppet and that is alright, this is not a tournament where people will be dropped from the program if they lose. Now, please get into your pairings." A woman explained from the balcony above them, causing everyone to notice the group of uniformed men and women sitting behind her.

Yu watched as everyone immediately did as they were told and get into pairs. "Heh, this'll be a piece of cake, wouldn't you say Naruto?" turning, he saw that his close friend was nowhere to be seen. "Naruto?"

Looking around, Yu noticed that Naruto was walking toward Rina. What he also noticed was that everyone seemed to move away from her, most likely due to her association with the strange cat and the weird feeling she gave off. To him, it felt warm and comforting. Nothing like how Naruto's felt, especially when they first met. Back then, it felt like an oppressive and malicious monster, hence his hesitation to trust him. Now though, it felt so helpful and inviting, even if that evil feeling was still there, though it was very faint.

"Ugh, now who am I going to pair up with?" Yu asked himself as he looked around to see that everyone was already paired up with someone. Well, save for Shiho that is. "Just perfect."

"Hey, I noticed you were without a partner as well. Do you want to pair up with me? I'm sure we will make a good team." Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Sure, it's not like I'm riddled with options here." As that was said, one of the assistant officers came up and handcuffed Naruto's right hand to Rina's left. "Uh, what's with this?"

"To ensure teamwork and cooperation, you all are connected by the wrists with handcuffs, the likes of which will not be removed until the test is over." The woman from before explained as she surveyed the students. "Seeing as everyone is situated, we can begin the test."

Just as she finished explaining, a screen slid down to show the countdown from 10, which caused all of the students to tense in anticipation.

As soon as the countdown reached 0, several doors slid open to reveal large, white machines that served as the Vampire Extermination Squad's training dummies.

Just as the doors finished opening, the dummies charged towards their respective targets. As soon as they were within arm's reach, the puppets attacked with vigor, catching quite a few of the students off guard.

"Ok, we aren't going to have the time to make a plan so we need to read each other's body movements and react accordingly." Naruto explained as he studied the puppet's movements.

"Yeah, I know. They are made to simulate the Four Horseman of John, so they will not let us rest, as well as not reacting much to pain." Rina continued, surprising Naruto with her knowledge of the puppets.

Just as Naruto was about to reply, their opponent attacked again, swinging its arm down at the two. This action caused them to have to pick a direction to dodge, meant to cause friction between the pair of students. Its plan was for naught as Rina moved with Naruto as they jumped to the left.

Seeing as they were unscathed, Naruto and Rina dashed towards their opponent before jumping upwards toward its head.

Once they were off of the ground, Naruto grabbed hold of Rina's hands and started to spin, picking up speed the longer they spun.

Picking up on Naruto's plan, Rina tucked in her legs in preparation. As soon as they were level with the puppets face, Naruto let go of her hands, giving his partner the few extra inches needed to reach the puppet.

Immediately after feeling her partner let her go, Rina kicked out her legs with enough force to knock the puppet to the floor with ease.

As soon as they landed, Naruto spared a glance towards Yu and Shiho to see that they were just sent flying by their opponent.

"Stay focused! I can't afford to carry around dead weight." Rina hissed at him, causing him to spin around to see their puppet getting up.

"Yeah yeah, I know what I'm doing. You know, you're already carrying a bit of dead weight if you're not going to use that sword." Naruto replied as he watched the puppet rush at them yet again.

Just as it was about to attack them again, it suddenly froze, confusing everyone in the room.

"Shiho Kimizuki! You are to rush to the hospital! Your sister has taken a turn for the worst." The test instructor called out to the pinkette.

"That's alright. Everyone, please continue with the test!" Shiho responded before getting into an argument with Yu.

As Naruto, and almost everyone else, was a good distance away from the two, he could not hear what was said afterwards between the pair. Although, by the looks of it, Yu was able to get through to his partner that he needed to go see his sister, something that brought a smile to Naruto's face.

After the two students left for the hospital ward, the instructor issued another countdown for the rest of the students to continue with the test.

As soon as the puppets started up again, Naruto and Rina continued to show off how experienced they both were in the art of hand-to-hand combat. Rina wasn't even forced to use her sword, much to her relief, though Naruto did comment about it at the end.

"Hey, you know, we could've been done with that puppet a lot quicker had you used your sword." Naruto commented as he eyed the sheath.

"I will not draw this sword unless I am forced to, and certainly not for a simple test." She replied with a sigh.

"Ok, I guess I can understand that. Having a trump card is something I can understand just perfectly." The blonde ninja agreed with a head nod.

This caused his partner to eye him curiously, silently contemplating what his trump card was.

"Well, I'll see you around. I have to go see if Yu's still alive after being attached to Shiho for so long." Naruto said with a chuckle as he walked away, causing Rina to look in surprise as she did not realize they were released from their handcuffs.

She then brought her hand up to see that her cuff was still securely strapped to her wrist, but what was more surprising was that Naruto's looks like it hadn't been adjusted at all, ruling out that he picked the lock. It seemed as if his hand had just slipped right through, causing the female student to look at where Naruto walked off to with eyes narrowed in suspicion, only catching the door swinging to a close with no sign of the blonde mystery.

While not many could sense it, Naruto, like herself, emitted an aura. Hers felt like a warm fire, or so she's been told, but Naruto's… Naruto's felt downright jaw-dropping with a hint of maliciousness in it for those who could sense it. Even then, she doubted that people who were inexperienced with sensing and what someone's aura felt like would be able to detect his, no matter how obvious it was to her.

" _You interest me, Naruto Uzumaki. Your energy is ten times as powerful as mine, and yet I'm the daughter of Satan himself. Just what are you?"_ Rina's thoughts would go unanswered for quite some time, even if she gathered the courage to ask.

 _With Naruto_

Naruto had been walking around for about a half hour until he reached the hospital to see Yu and Shiho sitting back-to-back on one of the wooden benches, still bound by their cuffs.

"You know, you guys are lucky that I'm so thoughtful. I could've just left the training room and left you guys to figure out your handcuff situation all by yourselves." Naruto called out as he held up the keys to their cuffs that he persuaded the instructor lady to give him.

"Oh, hey Naruto. I guess we just lost track of time, what with worrying over his sister and what-not." Yu replied as he went to stand, only to be reminded of his burden yet again.

"Hey, chill! Let me get up too before you go yanking on the chain." Shiho grunted as they both stood and walked over to Naruto, who held out the keys for them.

Just as Yu was about to grab them, Naruto yanked them away before Yu could touch them. "On the other-hand, what friend would I be if I separated you two lovebirds. Don't think that I didn't hear you guys talking just now." Naruto jested with a smirk, causing the two boys to blush in embarrassment.

"Hey! That's not funny! I just didn't want this guy blubbering all over me with his worrying over his evaluation." Yu tried to defend himself, causing Shiho to glare at him.

"Who the hell are you talking about, punk!? Do you need another punch to the face?" the pinkette shot back with a clenched fist.

"Well, while you guys fight, I'm going home." Naruto said with a jovial tone as he swung the keys on his finger.

"Hey! Get back here, Naruto!" seeing as the blonde was ignoring him, Yu gave chase, dragging Shiho along with him until he could get his legs under him. "Naruto!"

The pair chased Naruto well into the night, never seeming to be able to get close enough to grab the damn blonde, all the while Naruto just laughed his ass off, never breaking stride or slowing down.

 _Elsewhere_

"Listen, everyone! I am here to speak with you all about a growing threat to us all! The humans have been growing in strength and forces for quite some time now. The Japanese Imperial Army has been growing in numbers, weapons, and skill while we have sat idly by. They have been employing the use of enchanted weapons, weapons that can kill us easily if in the right hands. They are making contracts with demons and even experimenting with The Seraph of The End! We must exterminate the Japanese Imperial Army before they become too much for any of us to handle!" a fairly young-looking woman preached into a microphone from her position in the center of the stage, looking outward to the theatre filled with hundreds of listeners. The most important of which was Krul Tepes, third progenitor and queen of the vampire race in Japan.

In the far back row, sat Ferid Bathory, who was watching the show in front of him with glee. That is, until he spots a blonde-haired vampire make his way into the theatre.

"Oh, you're here! Come, come, you must listen to this woman. She seems to fear the humans, as well as doubting the strength of our great race. Wouldn't you say, Mikaela?" Ferid asks with a smile.

"It would seem so. Though what is this Seraph of the End?" the blonde asked with a stoic expression. Mikaela was worried about the whole "exterminate the Japanese Imperial Army" part, confident that Yu would do something as stupid as join the army, though Naruto he was unsure about.

"Ah, that is a good question. Its's-" before Ferid could continue, he was interrupted by Krul speaking, causing everyone to silence at once.

"You all need not worry about that. We are eradicating the Japanese Imperial Army. We are going to war!" with that, everyone erupted into gossip amongst themselves.

Xx End xX

Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's been a while but I hope you guys like the additions to the story, mainly Rina. You probably already guessed this, but Rina is a female Rin Okumura from Blue Exorcist.

Her backstory in this is pretty much the same, though there are some obvious changes: 1) She is an only child, 2) Kuro stayed with Shiro and was passed onto Rina when Shiro died, 3) this is the school that Shiro wanted to send her and the True Cross Academy doesn't exist, as well as pretty much everyone from the anime other than Rina herself, 4) Satan is a demon who broke free from its weapon prison and terrorized many people before sleeping with Rina's mom, who used that as an opportunity to seal him back into the sword, Kurikara. So, Rina's powers work basically the same as in the anime, except Satan won't be possessing everyone willy nilly.

Also, I'm pretty set on the pairings as of right now so no need to worry about that. I don't know how obvious they are as of now but whatever.

Ok, that pretty much sums it up. Please leave a review on what you though and I hope to see you all in the next one, seeya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Great, Another Arrogant Ass (Damn that alliteration)**

"I've got you now, Guren!" a voice yelled, causing the said officer to turn and quickly grab the offending foot, stopping it from making contact with his face.

Guren could only smirk at seeing the hopping Yu glare at him for catching his surprise attack, that it, before he was thrown on his ass, curtesy of Guren pushing his still raised leg back.

"I told you it wouldn't work, especially since you yelled out your attack, idiot." Turning, Guren noticed his blonde-haired student come around from the pillar they were hiding behind, obviously trying to ambush him once he was out from his meeting.

"Ah, Hyakuya and Uzumaki, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Guren asked with a smile, while on the inside he was sighing. _"Jeez, this kid needs to learn some discretion."_

"Yu was going to try and force you to approve us for getting some Cursed Gear. I am just here to make sure he doesn't do anything that can't be undone." Naruto replied with a chuckle and scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, why don't you just give us some Gear? You know we can handle them!" Yu yelled as he tried flipping up to his feet, only to land on his ass again.

"Hmm, whatever. Fine, you get your chance. If it'll shut you up, I'll take every able-bodied person to go and try to get a Cursed Gear. I mean who am I to judge if someone is ready or if they complete their training?" Guren conceded, adding some sarcasm on the end.

"Wait, really?" Yu asked, shocked that he actually got through to the man.

"Yeah, if you think you're ready. And if you die, the only person you can blame is yourself. I'll meet you guys in the classroom." And with that, the officer left the two students, all the while wondering what he had gotten himself into with that kid.

 _Scene Change_

"Ok everyone, I have finished grading your tests and might I say that you all did very well!" a female officer, the same one from the aptitude test, Naruto noticed, said happily as she started handing back their written exams.

Once everyone's tests had been passed back, everyone could see how well they did. Yu, while not being the greatest at taking tests, got an easy 85 due to Naruto's help. Naruto and Shiho got perfect 100's, while Yoichi got a 95.

Shinoa ran around with Yu's test, teasing him on how well he did, saying stuff like, "Wow, who knew that a dunce could get this kind of score!"

"You know, for someone trying to become the best, the least you could do is take everything about this place seriously." Shiho commented, trying to get a rise out of the boy.

"Oh yeah, well let's see your score if you're so smart, huh four-eyes?!" Yu yelled back after getting his test back from Shinoa.

"See for yourself…" Shiho said as he showed everyone his perfect 100's with a smirk. "And foreign language isn't even my strong suit."

"Yeah yeah, though we all know Yu's more of a physical learner. He excels in practical situations, not on a pen and paper. That's not an excuse for your terrible study habits Yu, just an observation." Naruto commented before shutting down any retort Yu would've had against Shiho for his intervention.

"Not you too, Naruto. What did you make anyway?" Yu asked, getting the attention of everyone around them, as well as a blue-haired girl sitting a few seats away.

"Hmm? Oh, the same as Shiho here, actually. Really surprised myself here as I hate taking tests." Naruto said as he held up his perfect score tests with a sheepish smile.

"So, what did you make?" Naruto asked with a small smile.

Rina, as well as everyone around her, could only jump a little in surprise at the sudden appearance of the blonde, seeing as how no-one noticed him approach due to his overly silent footsteps.

"I made a perfect 100, just like you and Kimizuki-san. What's it to you anyways?" Rina asked, not harshly or anything, just curious.

"Well, I just wanted to know what a friend made on the test. Though I see that I had nothing to worry about. See ya around then." Naruto replied with a smile before turning to walk away, missing the small smile Rina had when he called her a friend.

Just then Guren decided to make an appearance, silencing the room immediately.

"Hey, so the big bad Guren decides to come out of hiding, eh? To what do we owe the pleasure?" Naruto asked as he hung upside down from the ceiling, poking the older man in his cheek as he spoke.

Now everyone, besides the ones that knew him, which consisted of Yu, Shinoa, Guren, and Sayuri Hanayori, the test instructor, gawked at how fast the blonde must be to travel across the classroom in a blink of an eye, without even making a sound or anything. That and how he was somehow able to stick to the ceiling from just his feet.

"Yeah yeah, get the hell away from me you damned blonde." Guren replied with a smirk at his antics, causing Naruto to comically fall on his face and for a raincloud to suddenly appear over his head while he muttered stuff like "No respect" or "Doesn't appreciate my awesomeness."

"So, I heard some of you want to try your hand at making a contract with a demon, is that it?" he asked rhetorically as he put his right hand on his sword, causing Naruto to smirk and retake his spot next to Yu and Shinoa in the back.

"Wait! You can't do that in a classroom!" Sayuri warned, causing most of the student to gain confused expressions.

"Well, it is my classroom, isn't it?" Guren responded before drawing his sword, showing everyone a long black katana with a dark red line going down the middle of it. What shocked everyone was the black tentacle-like things that the sword was exuding.

"Now, if any of you die from this, then you can only blame yourselves for not training hard enough." And with that, Guren stabbed his sword into the wooden floorboards, causing an oppressive aura to encompass the room and everyone inside.

Immediately, people started dropping to the floor, unconscious. The only students that remained standing were Yu, Shiho, Yoichi, Shinoa, Rina, and the oddity, Naruto. What made Naruto the oddity of this situation was not that he was still standing or that he seemed like he couldn't even feel the aura. It was because he seemed to relish in it and breath it in like you would if you finally got some fresh air after being stuck in a classroom all day.

" _Wow, that's what I call an energy boost."_ Naruto thought to himself, silently wondering why he felt the opposite of what everyone else was feeling.

" **That would be because of me."** a voice replied from within the blonde's mind.

" _Heyyy, Kyuubi, I was wondering where you went. Why the long absence?"_ Naruto asked, slightly relieved to have his tenant speaking again.

" **Well, I told you that to get all of that information when we got here that I needed to expend a whole lot of chakra. I've been sleeping ever since to replenish what I lost."** The Kyuubi explained with a sigh.

" _So, how are you to blame for me feeling right at home in this obviously demonic aura? I mean, I know having you within me has its benefits and all that, but that doesn't make me a demon."_ Naruto asked.

" **There are two reasons for that. One is because having me in you has made you used to demonic presences and two is because I am drawing on that demonic power from the sword to add to my own. Think of it like borrowing his power to better prepare you for what you will have to face in the future. If I am right, then as long as you have some of this, or any, demonic energy within you, that's not mine, then you should be able to imbue any weapon you touch with this energy, temporarily letting that weapon kill vampires and any other monster you come across."** The giant fox explained as he awaited the praise he would surely get.

" _Wow, that's awesome! We should try that out whenever possible. Thank you."_ With his praise received, Kyuubi cut the link between them in favor of concentrating on 'borrowing' more energy and storing it for later use.

Coming back to the real world, Naruto noticed that Guren was sheathing his sword again and was about to speak again.

"Well now, you five that are still standing will be able to try out for a Black Demon Series Cursed Gear. The rest of you should train hard and try again next time." Guren explained, eyeing the people still standing, being Yu, Kimizuki, Yoichi, Rina, Naruto, and Shinoa. "Hmm, I wish you _had_ passed out."

"Hah, you know I'm the most adorable thing you've ever seen!" the purple-haired girl replied as everyone laughed. Everyone except Yu, that is.

When Shinoa noticed this, she smirked teasingly before getting in his face. "What, didn't like my joke?"

"Oh… I didn't know it was a joke." Yu replied innocently, causing the room to go silent, which wasn't hard due to over half the class being unconscious, and for Shinoa to widen her eyes slightly and a small blush to appear across her cheeks.

"Ooooohhhh, Yu I didn't know you were such a flirt. Oh, where have the days gone?" Naruto asked dramatically as he feigned old age. "To think, you've grown up so much to now be interested in girls. My time is almost up." And with that, he grabbed his shirt where his heart is located and dropped to the floor playing dead.

Yu could only blush in embarrassment before yelling at his brother. "What the hell are you going on about, you damned blonde?! Don't you have anything better to be doing with your time?"

"In fact, you all do." Guren called from the doorway. "Now, hurry up before I change my mind."

Yu was the first one out of the door, followed quickly by the rest of the students and Sayuri.

They were descending the stairs when Guren started arguing with Sayuri about whether Yoichi has the strength to contract with a demon, which then led to Yu and Kimizuki to agree with her. Yoichi was covering his ears when suddenly Naruto cut into the conversation.

"Hey! Will you guys cut it out. Yoichi is strong, and not unlike Yu and I here in his reason to get stronger. I know that he will surprise you all when he contracts with his demon and shows everyone what he's made out of." Naruto said with a bright smile, reassuring the brunette immensely.

"Yes, I will do it!" Yoichi agreed, mirroring the blonde's smile, causing everyone else to smirk in recognition of their determination.

" _Hmm, this will be interesting."_ Guren thought to himself before they resumed their walk.

As they were in the elevator, descending into the ritual room, Guren gave them all a pep talk about how they would all die if they let their guard down for even a second, to which Naruto made a joke to ease the tension.

Once they arrived in the ritual room, Guren told them all a little about the Black Demon Series and how they were the strongest Cursed Gear and that they had Demon Kings sealed inside them, to which Rina flinched a bit, though, no-one but Naruto caught it.

"Now, you will pick a weapon that draws you to it and enter the spell circle. Then and only then will the contract ceremony begin. You will have to fight with your demon and win in order to gain its power. If you lose, you will die, either by the demon killing you or you turn into a man slaughtering monster, in which case I will kill you myself." Guren explained, cutting off Kimizuki's question before he could ask it. "Oh, and you can just wait here with us, Okumura, seeing as how you already have your sword."

That caused all of the students to gain a surprised look and stare at the girl, as well as the sheath on her back.

"Wait, you already have a Cursed Gear?!" Yu asked incredulously. "Why are you still here and not on the front lines?"

Rina slightly scowled at Guren for the unwanted attention. "Because I still needed training to control its power. It is about on par or stronger than these weapons before you."

Yu could only gape, as well as the other students, besides Naruto, before looking towards Guren for confirmation. The only response he got from the man was a smirk causing Yu to scan the room, trying to find the strongest weapon that also suited his style.

Eventually, everyone found the weapon that attracted them and started the ritual, all except Naruto that is, who could only stand in the middle of the room with his hands in his pockets.

"What, having second thoughts?" Guren teased.

"You know me better than that. None of those weapons seem to speak to me in any special way. None besides the one that's under the ground where that circle is." Naruto said as he pointed to the large circle in the middle of the room, causing only Guren to widen his eyes in shock.

"Wha- how the hell did you know about that?" Guren asked incredulously, shocking the others, seeing as how the man never got worked up over anything, even in a fight.

"Woah, calm down there. I can sense it, that's all. It's like it's calling out to me." Naruto explained with a placating hand gesture towards his superior.

"Interesting, that weapon has never accepted anyone to be its master. Anyone who's tried turns to ash the instant they touch it. Knowing this, are you sure you want to try your hand at acquiring that specific contract?" Guren asked, silently pleading that the blonde would decline. _"If he were to have that weapon, no one, not even me, would be able to contain him."_

"Yeah, I don't see why not. I mean, I'm known for doing the impossible. I even got Yu to make a few friends, even if he doesn't want to admit it." Naruto reassured with a smile as he gave them a thumbs up.

"Very well, prepare yourself then." With that, the ground outlined by the circle began to recede like a camera lens opening, making way for a stone alter to rise up from the new hole.

Naruto walked up to it, taking in its shape and beauty. It has an abnormal shape that doesn't match what would normally be classified as something like a sword. While it has a grip, handguard, and is the same length as a longsword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The "blade" itself and the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape, are dull. It has the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering that spin slowly in alternating direction. **(1)**

Taking a deep breath, Naruto grasped his hand around the handle before jumping back into the spell circle, where he then lost consciousness like when he goes into his seal.

 _Scene Change_

Naruto found himself in a large room, akin to a royal throne room, filled nearly halfway with gold and all sorts of weapons. There were things from small daggers to giant longswords, most of them being pure gold in color.

He continued to survey the room until he found where he supposed the demon was. There was a large golden throne with ornate gems in the armrests as well as the back of the seat. The cushions were made of red velvet that looked like the most comfortable things in the world.

Naruto was brought out of his musings by a loud cough, coming from the person he hadn't realized was sitting in the throne.

The man held himself like he was the most important person in the world and had the power to back that claim up. He had blonde, spiked-back hair; blood-red, menacing eyes; and a large golden, spiked necklace. He wore no shirt, leaving his long red tattoos that adorned his well-fit torso and arms for the world to see. He wore golden armor pants with a dark blue secondary color. The armor had long red cloth covering some of his legs to finish off his ensemble. **(2)**

" _ **My name is Gilgamesh, also known as the King of Heroes and the Oldest King. You have decided to try and create a contract with me. Why?"**_ the newly-named Gilgamesh asked, but in an arrogant way that made it seem like a command.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I chose your weapon because it was the only one that seemed to speak to me." Naruto answered truthfully.

" _ **I know that much, I'm the one who called out to you."**_ He sneered before calming himself. _**"Why do you seek power? What drives you to grow?"**_

Naruto was starting to not like this guy, giving him flashbacks to another arrogant person he had to deal with. "I seek power to protect those close to me and those I care about. I want to be able to protect them should anything try and harm them."

" _ **Tsk, so you do it for love. Pathetic."**_ The pompous man scowled before sighing. _**"Well, you have been the only person to even attempt to make a contract with me in quite some time and to be completely honest, I am overly bored. I will lend you my power, if only to be able to stretch my legs and start asserting my rule unto the world, on one condition. You will never, ever, lose to anyone. I can sense power in you, yes, but I also see that you hold kindness and mercy within your heart. Those are worthless emotions, emotions that will get you killed if you continue to be so naïve. Should you ever lose to someone, even in a spar, I will take over your body and kill everyone around you."**_

Naruto could only clench his fists at the man before him and was about to refuse his offer and just go for one of the other Cursed Gear when a thought came to him.

" _He is powerful, and he wouldn't be the first pompous prick I've had to work with and I changed Sasuke for the better, I could see it in his eyes. Hmm, I guess I can give it a shot. It's not like he has anything on the Kyuubi when it comes to scare factor."_

"I accept your conditions, so long as you accept some of mine." Naruto said, judging the demon's reaction.

" _ **I should kill you right now for your insolence. Though, I guess I can entertain you. What are your conditions, but be wary of the words you use?"**_ The blonde man smirked as he watched how his attitude effected the boy in front of him.

"1) We are partners in this. No master or servant or anything. I use your power when I need it and you can get your name out there again." Seeing Gilgamesh nod to the first condition, Naruto continued. "2) Cut it out with the holier-than-thou attitude. I get that you're some all-powerful demon, but without me, you will just be stuck in the ground again for a long time until the next bloke tries to make a contract with you."

That one hit its mark. Gilgamesh immediately gripped his sword, the same one that Naruto found in the alter, and looked ready to attack, only to stop himself and take a couple of deep breaths. He then started going over the pros and cons of being stuck in the ground once again for a couple of minutes.

Finally, the blonde man came to his decision. _**"Fine, I agree to your conditions. We will be partners from this day forth. Call upon my power should you ever need it, though be warned, it is not for the faint of heart."**_ He finished with an evil smirk before everything started to fade away.

 _Real World_

As Naruto came-to, he could see flowing red energy swirling around him with his new sword held tightly within his grasp, the top and bottom cylinders rotating clockwise and the middle one rotating counter-clockwise.

The blonde student could just feel the power that Gilgamesh could provide to him, and he was absolutely right when it came to it not being for the faint of heart. He could just feel the power surging through his veins, being released through his every pore in a cascading vortex of demon energy, similar to how he felt when he used Kyuubi's chakra for the first time.

Though, even in his energy high, Naruto could tell that he had just interrupted something interesting.

Yoichi was standing up on one of the demon statue's face holding a bow-type Cursed Gear. The strange things about it were the fact that the boy seemed to have purple tattoos on his face and small horns appearing out of his head, that and the fact that his bow was aiming straight at the rest of their group, though he had yet to release the arrow, seeing as everyone's eyes were on him now.

"The only way to end his rampage is to kill! He's just a man-eating demon now!" he heard Guren yell before he was cut off by Naruto's power surge.

"Ah, I see. You seemed to have subjugated that old relic. No matter, just because you're his master now doesn't mean you can kill me!" he heard the demon yell before releasing his arrows at the blonde.

Naruto eyed the green projectiles curiously, but didn't budge an inch, causing the arrows to hit him and produce a cloud of smoke obscuring the blonde from view.

"Naruto!" Yu yelled in concern for his brother while the others just looked worried, all except Guren that is.

There was a moment of silence as everyone held their breath, eager to see if the blonde survived.

They didn't have to wait long as suddenly a large crescent of pure crimson energy was launched from the smoke towards the student-turned-demon.

Said demon reacted quickly and jumped to a new vantage point, dodging the attack easily as he gritted his teeth, knowing that the best chance to take out the powerhouse would be when he was dazed after subjugating his demon.

"Naruto, don't kill him! We can save him still!" Yu yelled as he witnessed the strength of that last attack decimated the statue the demon was previously on.

"I know that. Why else would I send an attack that slow?" the blonde asked rhetorically with a smirk as he suddenly disappeared from view, only to reappear two feet to Yoichi's left.

The possessed boy tsk'd in annoyance before trying to jump back for some distance, only to feel his ankle being gripped, stopping his ascent immediately.

"Oh no no, you're not going anywhere." Naruto said with another smirk as he threw the boy down to the rest of his group where he crashed into the ground, sending a cloud of smoke up around him.

When the cloud dissipated, the demon found Naruto's "sword" at his throat, stopping him from reacting.

Smirking, the demon spoke again. "You won't do it. Your friends have already shown their weakness when confronting this body. No matter how powerful you are, it means nothing if you refuse to hurt your enemy."

Naruto only glared at the slit eyes, another sign of the possession, before speaking. "Yoichi is not my enemy. I know that he will defeat you, even if he does not think himself strong enough himself. All he needs to do is climb out from under that bed. You hear that Yoichi? You gotta fight back, for your sister!"

The demon's eyes widened as it felt the boy start to fight back against the possession. After another minute, the horns and tattoos disappeared from Yoichi's face and the bow appeared in his hand once again.

Naruto smiled at the boy's surprised expression as he moved his weapon away to rest on his right shoulder. "Good to have you back buddy, and with a nice Cursed Gear for your troubles as well."

Yu and the rest of the group rushed over to check if the boy was alright before they all went upstairs, but not before Guren gave them all a pep talk about thinking only about the future and leaving the past behind them.

Guren even said that they'd be going out on the front lines against real vampires for a field test of sorts.

Before that though, Yu turned to his brother with a curious gaze towards the boy's unique weapon. "Hey, Naruto, why is your Cursed Gear so weird? Is it supposed to look like an oversized ice-cream cone?"

Just as the question left his lips, red energy started to leak from the round sword, letting those around it know that it did not appreciate the insult, at all.

"It's different because it's powerful. That sword is the first Cursed Gear ever discovered, and its only ever served one master, an arrogant man named Gilgamesh. The difference in color and shape to most Cursed Gear, especially yours, is because it's on an entirely different class all by itself." Guren commented from the front of the line as he sent a wary look back at the weapon.

The red energy dissipated, seemingly content with the compliment at its power taking precedent over the insult. Though Naruto did seem surprised at the name of his sword's last master, though he chose to ask later.

"But still, how are you supposed to carry that around, it's not like it will fit in any sheath like ours?" Kimizuki asked, choosing his words cautiously.

Before Naruto could come up with an answer, the unique weapon gave of a bright light, causing everyone to look away or suffer temporary blindness. When the light died down, everyone could see that the sword had disappeared and in its place sat a golden ring with ornate jewelry lining its middle, resembling a crown slightly with its appearance.

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Naruto laughed as he slipped his new ring on his right ring finger.

As all of this was happening, Guren's thoughts were anything but child-friendly. _"He could become a problem if he chooses to go against us, especially when he finds out about Yu. Plans need to be made."_

And with that, they all went back up to the school, with the students getting the rest of the day off to celebrate.

 **Chapter End**

 **(1)-** The description is not mine. I merely cited the description from wiki/Ea. I do not own Fate/Stay Night

 **(2)-** if you're having trouble picturing it, here's the link to the picture: . /fategrandorder/images/8/87/Un-Official_Gil_Card_Art_ /revision/latest?cb=20170129145110

I want to thank you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the use of Gilgamesh as the sword (I don't own Fate/Stay Night or any of the other things he's in). That was actually not my plan at first. I was first going to use Tsubaki Nakatsukasa from Soul Eater as his weapon, seeing as how she can change forms and become a weapon he is familiar with, but for some reason as I began writing this chapter I just wasn't feeling it, but I think that this will be better and I cannot wait to write about the meeting between the Kyuubi and Gilgamesh, seeing as how they are both the "strongest" of their kind and generally don't take shit from anyone. Anyhow, please review and tell me how I did and what you guys want to see and I'll talk to ya later, Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, this is your favorite inconsistent writer here back at it again with another chapter into the life of Naruto Uzumaki as he deals with vampires, betrayal, conspiracies, and…the most dangerous of all… his friends. Aaaaaannnnnd that got weird fast. Anyway, I hope you all are doing well this cold afternoon, wrapped up in blankets aplenty, reading fanfiction, living the dream.

Ok, I'm done rambling. It's the time you've all been waiting for!

Reviews!

Daemon of Crawling Tentacles: Yes, as with everyone before they get their Cursed Gear, he was issued a standard steel sword. Also, if you thought that Kyuubi would just suddenly know how to turn himself into a demon weapon for Naruto, then you are sorely mistaken. Besides, I doubt he would ever do that willingly…

Skolladrum: Yeah, I know, but he won't have access to anywhere near that level of power anytime soon. I'm going to make it into a tiering system, kind of like how the original people came up with special moves and power ups later in the show.

Ok, now that that's out of the way, let's get crackalackin.

 **Chapter 6: Shinjuku**

Not long after getting their Cursed Gear, Naruto's merry band of misfits, including Yu, Yoichi, Shinoa, Rina, and Kimizuki all met outside the protective walls after a short train ride.

They were all in their new Vampire Extermination Squad uniforms that were black and green, with the exception of Naruto and Rina, whose secondary colors were red and blue, respectively.

Guren told them that due to their… "unique" powers, they would be given a different color. While not really understanding why the change was necessary, neither questioned their superior and just went with it.

Naruto wore basically the same outfit as Yu, though his was lacking the sword holster, as well as the cape, preferring to fight without it. The same went for Rina and Mitsuba.

The "fun" surprise was that they were getting a new member: Mitsuba Sangu.

While a five-man squad was the preferred limit, Guren made an exception due to Naruto and Yu's impeccable teamwork and the fact that Naruto was one of the only people who could keep Yu on a leash. He also let Rina accompany them, though he didn't give them a reason for that, merely stating that she would be a good asset to the team.

Before they could move to their first real mission in Shinjuku, the seven-man team was sent to Harajuku to exterminate a vampire settlement.

On their way there, the group came upon a child running away from one of the Four Horsemen of John. Yu, baring his usual confidence, immediately went to run in to help the poor child.

That is, until Mitsuba grabbed his wrist.

"Hold! This is obviously a trap set by the vampires. We go out there, and we will most certainly fight an unknown number of vampires. We stay put!" the orange-haired girl hissed, careful not to yell and alert the enemy.

"What are you talking about?! We need to help her!" Yu argued aggressively, smacking her hand away.

Growling, Mitsuba dashed in front of the swordsman with her Cursed Gear on full display. "We can't! If we do, it will be like sending out a flare alerting every enemy in the area where we are. We do not have the man power to fight off a horde of who-knows-how-powerful vampires!" she explained, her voice softening as she saw where the rookie was coming from.

Yu grit his teeth as he heard the monster crushing cars and smashing the ground, and the screaming of the little girl.

"Come on Yu, we have a child to save." A voice called as Naruto suddenly appeared behind the orange-haired girl and preforming a perfect leg sweep, knocking the more experienced soldier to the ground with a yelp.

Smirking, Yu jumped over the girl and ran with his blonde brother towards the danger.

Clenching her hands into fists, Mitsuba couldn't believe that she was defeated so easily by a rookie. She immediately got up and ran after the two, followed closely by Rina, who kept her hand on her sword hilt on her back in preparation for a fight. (Fire doesn't ignite around her from drawing the sword)

Naruto and Yu arrived on the scene just in the nick of time to save the child from certain death.

Yu jumped in front of the child to block a jab from the monster's tail while Naruto sliced it clean off with his newly revealed sword, brought forth from his ring in a swirl of red energy.

Seeing the new danger, the Horseman of John backed off for a second before screeching and dashing forward again, eager for food.

It would have swung one of its claws at them had it not been for Mitsuba rushing in and hitting it away from them with her axe-like weapon.

As soon as she landed, five figures appeared around them, showing themselves to be vampires.

"This was almost too easy." One of them arrogantly said with a smirk.

"I told you, oldest trick in the vampire handbook." Mitsuba grunted, not liking the appearance of four new enemies, especially when the monster wasn't dead yet.

Just then, two vampires rushed towards Yu while another two did the same to Naruto. Both humans smirked as they welcomed the challenge with a blast of their power.

"Ashuramaru!" "Gilgamesh!"

Black and red flames of energy shot out of Yu and Naruto respectively, effectively sending the vamps back to a safe distance by who appeared to be the leader.

Suddenly, the Horseman of John sprung to life as it shot towards the unsuspecting Mitsuba. Before it could reach her however, Rina appeared at its midsection, already mid-swing.

As she sliced through the monster's body, blue flames erupted from the incisions in a brilliant manner.

Before it could burn to ash though, Mitsuba slammed her axe into the creature's skull, saving it from the pain of burning to death. That is, if they could feel and register pain.

The vamps snarled at seeing the rest of their group come up. If it was a regular 5-man squad, then they wouldn't have any problems, but seeing as that wasn't the case, they were forced to retreat.

"As if we'd let you!" Yu shouted before running to halt their retreat.

He was stopped, however, when Naruto held his hand out. "It's illogical to give chase. We don't know how much backup is on the way. We would just be running into a wolves' den blind."

Yu grit his teeth, but ultimately relented and sheathed his sword once again, thus dispersing the demon's marks on his face.

"Good, now, let's go. We need to get this girl to the backup recovery team, so they can take her back to sanctuary." Shinoa called out, currently cradling the young girl.

After they made sure the girl was safe with the recovery team, Mitsuba turned around and slapped Yu across the face, telling him of how reckless that move was and how he could've gotten them all killed.

Hearing a slight chuckle, Mitsu spun around to see Naruto with an amused smile plastered on his face.

"Oh? And what's so funny?" she asked angrily.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you went from caring and kind to that girl to bitch smacking Yu in no time flat. I think that should be a new record." The blonde replied, laughing a bit at the end.

"You really think this is a time to be making jokes?" she yelled, seemingly enraged at his lack of seriousness. "We are behind enemy lines, with vampires around possibly every corner, and no immediate backup should we get in over our heads. I am in charge of you all and I will not have anyone die on my watch just because some rookies want to play hero!"

At this, Naruto's expression became more serious. "Listen, I get that you don't want anyone to die. Truly, I do. But you are not in charge, Guren put Shinoa in charge, not you. Secondly, I have been in these situations more times that I'd care to admit, so you don't have to worry about me putting the team in any danger that I don't think we would be able to get out of easily. Lastly, we weren't 'playing hero' as you put it. We were doing our jobs. We saw a civilian in danger, and we acted. Our whole career description is to save humanity and kill any enemy that stands between us and that goal. Well, how can we save humanity while letting innocent little girls die when we could have prevented it, just because we didn't want to risk our own lives?"

Mitsuba was taken back by his mature response, though slightly peeved that he called out her "authority" in this team.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Naruto." Shinoa cut in with an amused smile. "Now, thanks to the girl's information, we know that the vamps have set up base in the Omotesando subway station. And, since our mission is to exterminate the vampire presence in the area, I think it was a pretty good call all things considered. Now, lets move out. I don't want to be caught out in the open when night falls."

With a smile and a nod, the group of 7 made their way towards the nearest subway entrance, with Mitsu trying once again to be the leader.

Once they arrived, Shinoa went ahead and gave them their mission objectives.

"Listen, I understand everyone's concerns on this mission," she sent a long glance towards Naruto and Yu at this. "but the hostages are not our main objective right now. We are here to rid Shibuya of the Vampire infestation. If we have the opportunity once that mission is complete, then we will worry about the children. Though, even if you all could take on a small group by yourself, I order you to stay in formation to lessen the risk of being overrun. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded seriously, Mitsu being the most serious of them as she glanced at Yu with a bit of doubt.

As they made their way through the underground station, they first came across where the "livestock" was kept. Yu couldn't help but clench his fist as he remembered how he was treated when he wore those clothes.

Naruto, seeing this, laid a hand on his brother's shoulder and offered a reassuring smile, showing that he was feeling the same way. Yu unclenched his fist and gave him a silent thank you before moving on with the rest of the group.

Before Naruto made to follow them, he couldn't help but notice that most of the captives didn't seem surprised to see them. Hell, barely any of them even glanced their way.

Putting it in the back of his mind for now, the blonde ran towards his team before he got too far behind.

Once he reconnected with his group, they all froze as they noticed a vamp walking on his own. Mitsu gave the orders to prepare for battle and almost immediately afterwards had to blink in surprise as a shadow ran past her.

"Yuich-" she stammered before noticing it was actually Rina who acted first.

When she reached the blood sucker, rather than draw the weapon on her back, she actually pulled out a short sword from a holster on her lower back and used that to slice right through her opponent's sword and body in one clean swipe.

Rather than do nothing to the enemy- like any normal sword would have- Rina's sword caused the vamp to vanish in a swirl of ash just like what happened with their Black Demon Series weapons.

Noticing the surprised looks of her team, Rina decided to answer their unspoken question. "Guren gave me an enchanted weapon to use for common vampires until I can get my main weapon more under control. Right now, I can only draw it about 4 times a day. Any more than that and I run the risk of being taken over by its power."

"That was awesome, Rina-chan!" Naruto exclaimed in his usual boisterous attitude, causing a small smile to come to life on the blunette's face. "You're really strong, even with only an enchanted weapon."

"Ok, loverboy, let's continue on." Yu laughed, but he was also sort of peeved that he wasn't fast enough to kill that vamp first. Naruto surprised him by shooting him a smirk rather than a look of indignation.

"At least I can admit when I like someone." He whispered into his brother's ear with a glance towards Shinoa, effectively making Yu do exactly what he was trying to make the blonde do.

Before they could joke anymore, another vampire jumped out of the darkness behind Rina with their blade already in mid-swing.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was there with his blade out and the remnants of their enemy falling to the ground.

After a moment of silence, Yu spoke up surprising everyone else besides Shinoa. "You know, I will never understand how you got so fast. Even without your weird augmentation thing, you are faster than anyone I've ever seen."

"Augmentation? Naruto, explain this, now." Mitsuba demanded, still in awe of the casual observation of Yuichiro.

"Ah, well, you see-" Naruto was cut off by the sudden presence of the five vampires from before, though they wore arrogant smirks, unlike the last time which immediately put Naruto on edge.

Quickly getting into formation, the team of 7 were a bit more prepared when suddenly glass shattered behind them to reveal 5 more vamps, each with matching smirks on their faces.

"Oh, don't let us interrupt. I, for one, would love to know that bit of information before I kill you." The leader from before spoke in a condescending tone.

"Yeah, well, maybe if you behave, you'll get a reward." Naruto shot back with a smirk of his own.

Shinoa spoke up in a whisper, making sure only her team could hear her. "Ok, we can do this. As far as I can tell, they all wield only 2nd class weapons, except for the leader. His weapon seems stronger than the others, though not quite on our levels. Naruto, can I ask that you take care of him?"

Feeling his grin widen in anticipation, Naruto gave a slight chuckle before answering. "Of course, captain. You sure you guys can take the rest?"

"Oh, shut up Naruto." Yu growled out, drawing on his demon's power, causing the markings to appear on his face again. "Just try not to freeze when you see how awesome I am."

Startling the vamps with a loud laugh, Naruto dashed towards the leader with Gilgamesh trailing behind him, building up power for the upcoming battle.

Taking that as the signal, everyone else also charged towards the other eight vampires, one staying behind with the leader to help with the strange blonde. Yoichi stayed behind to provide cover fire for everyone fighting in a circle around him, leaving the up-close stakes at a 5v8.

Unfortunately, (or fortunately if you asked him) Naruto was up against someone who really knew how to fight. The vamp saw the difference in power between their swords and wisely chose to deflect or dodge all of the blows, rather than try and block that massive blade. Though, even when he deflected his attacks, Naruto could tell there was still some damage being done by the hair-thin cracks starting to form along the swords edge.

The sword itself seemed like a regular black and silver saber, though the covering of his knuckles looked suspiciously like brass knuckles. They also had miniscule spikes all along the handle.

There was also the environmental risk. Meaning that Naruto couldn't put a whole lot of power into his attacks without jeopardizing the structural integrity of the structure around them, putting both his team and the hostages upstairs in danger.

Luckily, however, Naruto had the forethought to pack only mid-to-low level explosive notes, which he took full advantage of by slapping one on the leader when he tried to dodge and detonating it immediately, sending the bloodsucker back about a yard.

Thinking she saw an opening, the other vamp that stayed behind dashed at the blonde with a snarl, only to realize first hand why her leader never dared to try and block his sword. Within a second, her blade snapped in half, allowing his sword to pass through her neck like butter.

Eyeing the broken end of the blade as it fell, Naruto suddenly got an idea. Before it could touch the ground, the blonde kicked it into the air before jumping up to meet it. Once he met it in the air, Naruto spun once and sent the blade flying at his opponent with a powerful kick, making it spin as fast as a helicopter blade until it finally made contact.

Stifling a scream of pain, the vamp's leader grimaced in agony as his sword hand was sliced clean through with the deadly fan blade. Naruto, thinking the fight was pretty much over, started walking towards his opponent in order to finish him off.

That is, until he started laughing, starting as a chuckle before blowing up into full-on laughter. Naruto gave pause as he eyed the vamp warily.

"I see you are especially troubling, livestock. I guess I have no choice now." With that, he picked up the sword in his off hand and proceeded to flex his hand, causing the spikes along the handle to suddenly extend into his flesh, drawing blood and locking his grip on the sword.

Confused, Naruto held up his sword in a defensive position and continued to advance towards his opponent. Suddenly, the bloodsucker slashed his sword at the air and threw a slash of blood-red energy at the blonde, sending him skidding back into a couple of vamps that Rina was fighting, before crashing into the concrete wall.

Seeing as how those were the last couple of enemies left, everyone turned and watched as the leader's muscles bulged with his newfound power given in exchange for his blood.

Chuckling, he called out to the group. "You like that, punk? Thanks to this little prototype, I can greatly increase my strength by just offering up some of my blood to my blade. Now, who else wants some?!"

Before he could speak anymore, Naruto walked out of the dust cloud he created on impact with the wall, ashes of the vampires he killed in the smokescreen blowing by his feet. "Yeah, that's cool and all, but that doesn't change the outcome of this battle."

Without another word, Naruto dashed forward to engage his enemy once more, though this time, the vamp met his swing with his own blade. Rather than turning it into a pile of steel like the other blade, this one held firm and caused a stalemate between the two opponents.

That is, until a blue hue appeared over Naruto's limbs, giving him the edge he needed to overpower his enemy. With a final push, the vamp jumped back to give himself some space, only for the blonde to be there ready to continue their melee battle.

Throughout their various clashes, Naruto made sure to only attack at a speed his opponent could match, allowing the vamp to block every single one of his blows.

This carried on like this for a good minute before something finally changed the tide of battle. The vampire leader's blade snapped right through the middle, sending out a large pulse of blood-red energy that knocked the enemy flying onto his back, his strength depleted now that his sword was broken.

"Wha- what the hell did you do, Uzumaki?!" he yelled as he tried to crawl back.

"Well, its simple. Your sword was still taking damage when you were deflecting my attacks. And when you stopped deflecting and decided to take my blows head-on, the cracks that were already there only sealed your fate. You let your arrogance make the decision for you and that led to your defeat." Naruto explained as he reached the vamp and prepared to end his life.

"You are a monster, with the aid of a demon. Do not think this means you are strong, because in the end, those allies will fail you and you will fall to the vampires and be our livestock once more." With his piece said, he spent his last seconds of life laughing in the face of his killer.

Naruto, tired of hearing his voice, made sure he didn't laugh for long.

Once everything was settled down and the Imperial Demon Army arrived to pick up the children, Mitsuba couldn't help but look over at Naruto who was sitting by himself.

Walking over, she coughed to get his attention, only speaking when he met her eyes. "Have something on your mind?"

Looking back down, Naruto took a moment to choose his words carefully before responding. "Just… too many things aren't making sense. I just needed a moment to think."

"Things like what?" she asked curiously.

"Well, for one: how did that vamp know my name?" Naruto asked, causing Mitsu's eyes to widen and her mind to race a mile a minute.

 **Chapter End**

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Life's been pretty freaking busy lately. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope I don't make you wait too long for the next one. I will try and squeeze in some more writing time in between school and work when I get the chance. Anyway, I want to get this chapter posted before I have to leave so im gonna keep this short. See you all in the next one, bye!


End file.
